


A Blue Sky In Spring

by Oregano_Cactus



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, itaru is a shithead and so is chikage, sakuya deserves so many nice things, sakuya my boy i adore you, they're having a nice date at the aquarium!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oregano_Cactus/pseuds/Oregano_Cactus
Summary: “You’re sweet, Tsuzuru,”Sakuya says, moving his hand up to touch his cheek, and pulls him onto the bus.“Never change.”Tsuzuru and Sakuya go out to an aquarium on a date and they have a pleasant time together. They're both a little quirky, but have fun together nonetheless.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A Blue Sky In Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate speaking. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> This is set after the first year at Mankai, so Chikage is there, Sakuya's graduated, everyone's an year older, etc. but it can be read as any time if you'd like to ignore Chikage's presence (:P) !!

_“Here, for the resident moodmaker of our troupe. Chikage and I got some free tickets from work, and we’re both too busy on the day they’re scheduled for, so if you want them…”_ Itaru hands Tsuzuru some tickets to the fancy aquarium that had opened up recently, and shrugs his work jacket off. 

Scrambling to shove them in his jacket pocket, Tsuzuru says, _“Why give them to me? Sakuya’s on the same floor as us, Itaru-san,”_ and Itaru laughs. 

_“You’ll see him sooner than I do, Tsuzuru, and you know it.”_ Itaru finally gets his tie off and throws it on to the shared couch, which is absolutely something that he’s going to get yelled at by Izumi for later but Tsuzuru isn’t paid enough to care. _“Chikage! Senpai, did you happen to pick up the…”_

Itaru’s voice trails off as he meanders down the hall, and Tsuzuru clutches the tickets inside his pocket. 

He imagines Sakuya at the aquarium, eyes alight under the water, shimmering like an ocean on a hot summer day, and vows that he’ll take him there no matter what. 

— 

Over the next few weeks, Tsuzuru takes on a couple odd jobs, works here and there as an errand boy, and manages to scrounge up enough money to be comfortable asking Sakuya to the aquarium. 

Chikage laughs at him and says that the tickets were free, but Tsuzuru’s determined to give Sakuya only the best, and anyways the tours and feedings aren’t free so he doesn’t really know why Chikage’s attempting to interject like that. 

After rehearsal, he lingers behind and tugs on Sakuya’s sleeve. _“A moment, if you’re free?”_ he says, and Sakuya smiles, ever-kind. 

They’re both sitting on one of the benches that line the practice room, bone-deep exhausted after a long day of practice, and Tsuzuru asks: _“Hey, Sakuya, wanna come with me to the aquarium?”_ and unfolds the long-crumpled tickets that have been sitting in his pocket for ages. 

His eyes light up, just like Tsuzuru imagined they would but so much better, and Sakuya smiles happily and kisses him on the corner of the mouth and he tastes like strawberry milk. _“I’d love to go! Just let me know when so I can look pretty, okay?”_ he says, and Tsuzuru forgets to respond for a few seconds looking at his eyes. 

_“Yeah! Yeah, sure, I’ll let you know. It’s on the eighteenth, alright? We’ll probably head out around 11 am, so be ready by then,”_ he says, and they head out joking and laughing. 

— 

It’s the morning of the 18th, and Tsuzuru doesn’t know what to wear. 

Masumi watches bleary-eyed, from the side, having already thrown everything within reach at Tsuzuru to get him to stop muttering and pacing around the room. _“Stop it, just wear whatever and Sakuya will think you look nice anyways,”_ he mutters, and tries to ignore Tsuzuru the best he can. 

_“But what if I look like shit next to him, oh my god, holy fuck, oh my god,”_ Tsuzuru chants, and finally stops after Chikage mysteriously appears at the door. 

_“Need some help?”_ he smiles, and Tsuzuru squints his eyes but doesn’t question the assistance. 

He wears something casual that Chikage threw together, a nice button-up shirt with some band design on the back and some jeans, and it somehow looks better than anything he could’ve done himself. He really didn’t know how Chikage did it, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out, so he just says thank you and shoves the cabbage man out of his room. 

Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuru grabs the tickets and puts them in his pocket, and upon swinging open the door is greeted by Sakuya in—

Well, Izumi would call it “unique getup”. He would call it “sexy”. 

He’s wearing a bit more makeup than they normally do, just a touch of clean eyeliner to accentuate his eyes, and he’s got on black jeans with a more casual _My Scientific Romance_ t-shirt. He looks fucking amazing. 

_“Sakuya! You look, uh, you look—”_

Sakuya’s face falls, and he fidgets with his shirt. _“Weird, right? I dunno, I grabbed it out of my closet and it’s a little old so it looks weird on me, kinda,”_ he says, and Tsuzuru laughs awkwardly. 

_“No, no, you look amazing! Let’s go, CHIKAGE-SAN I’D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU STOPPED LAUGHING—”_

He grabs Sakuya’s arm and pulls them out of the dorms, laughter trailing behind them, and finally stops to catch his breath as they both step on the bus. 

_“That’s our senpais for you, I suppose,”_ Sakuya says, and Tsuzuru looks to see Sakuya’s eyes glinting with hidden mirth. 

_“That’s Chikage for you, alright,”_ Tsuzuru retorts, and they both burst into silent giggles as an old lady glares at them from the third seat down. 

They spend the rest of the bus ride counting how many lint balls are on the seat in front of them, and Sakuya indulges Tsuzuru by letting him make up little stories for each of the passengers, and doesn’t even complain when Tsuzuru accidentally sticks his finger into his mouth gesticulating too hard. 

God, Sakuya’s too good to him. 

— 

They’re at the aquarium, and Tsuzuru already feels like he’s being pulled a thousand different ways as Sakuya drags him to every exhibit in existence. _“Did you know that jellyfish actually don’t have brains, Tsuzuru? They’re just bags of water. They just float around. How messed up is that, huh?”_ Sakuya says, and it’s kind of a funny contrast between how excited he is and what he’s saying. 

_“I can think of a couple of Mankai company members who share those traits,”_ he remarks, and Sakuya laughs at his jokes even though they aren’t funny. 

_“Tsuzuru, that’s mean!”_ Sakuya slaps his arm as they move to the sardines. _“Although…”_

_“See! You admit it! I’m right!”_ They’re laughing too loud again, getting glares from some of the mothers there who probably don’t appreciate two teenagers interrupting their newborn child’s education on…cormorants, but Tsuzuru really doesn’t care because Sakuya has a very pretty laugh and it’s not like those infants are going to learn shit anyways. 

— 

Tsuzuru absolutely hated working those extra jobs while he did them but he has to admit, seeing Sakuya as he gets to feed the penguins makes it all worth it. Was he a little too obsessed with staring at his troupemate? Maybe a little, yes. 

But Sakuya was a really good contrast against the blue of the water and the penguins naturally gravitated to him, drawn probably by his “I can do no wrong” aura, and he kinda wished Omi were here so they wouldn’t have to try to capture that beauty with a shitty phone from about 10 years ago. He was already planning an ocean-themed play, of course with Sakuya as its lead, when the alert sounded for 30 minutes until closing and Sakuya started from where he was cradling a penguin like it was his own child. _“Oh, Tsuzuru! I didn’t even notice it got that late, do you want to start heading out?”_ he says, and the worker reaches to ease the penguin out of his arms. 

Tsuzuru goes to nod, then remembers the last exhibit that he’d secured passes for last-minute. _“Actually, do you mind making one last stop? I’ve got something to show you that I think you’d really enjoy,”_ he says, and Sakuya easily grabs his hand as he hops down from the rocks. 

_“Whatever you want, okay? Just lead the way,”_ Sakuya responds, and Tsuzuru tries not to trip over his own feet as they walk to the hidden underground section. 

— 

Sakuya gapes at the tunnel, belt slowly whirring in the background, and Tsuzuru knows he’s a writer but he doesn’t ever think he’ll be able to replicate the experience of seeing Sakuya lit up like a star underneath the cool blue of the underwater tunnel. They move slowly, slowly enough to be able to appreciate the manta rays soaring above them and the tropical fish dart around, and whenever Sakuya puts his hand up to the glass Tsuzuru swears he can see fish moving up to press their lips to the cool clear walls. _“Tsuzuru, this is…”_

_“Yeah?”_ Tsuzuru laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. _“Well, what’s the verdict?”_

Eyes fixed on a particularly bright yellow fish darting in and out of coral two inches from his face, Sakuya whispers, _“Beautiful.”_

_“It’s really not much, I don’t know if it’s something to praise me over, especially when all I did was just buy some tickets…”_ Tsuzuru trails off, and Sakuya slips his hand into Tsuzuru’s. 

_“It’s beautiful, really. You have no clue how much I love this, you know.”_ He’s still staring at the fish, but there’s a faint pink glow tinting his cheeks. _“I always wanted to go to a proper aquarium. I don’t know why my relatives never took me, but I wanted to go so bad when I was young.”_ Tsuzuru has to stop himself from saying something vicious about Sakuya’s “relatives”, and elects to squeeze his hand tighter instead. _“I think the water’s beautiful, and I think that you’re entirely too kind for bringing me here.”_

Tsuzuru laughs, because he can’t seem to stop himself from laughing in situations that don’t really apply, and says, _“It’s really nothing, the tickets aren’t even from me…Plus, Sakuya, you deserve to enjoy things that you like.”_ Sakuya’s angled away from him, enjoying the last few minutes of their trip in the tunnel, but he can tell he’s listening. _“I just wanted to selfishly see you smile, and you really do so much for the entire troupe, I really think you deserve at least one day doing things that you want to do. We should make a bucket list, I think.”_

Sakuya laughs, a sound that seems to both ring out and be muffled by the tunnel. _“Oh, really? What for?”_

“ _You can list things that you’ve wanted to do, and then we’ll do them. Easy as that,”_ Tsuzuru says, and he’s rewarded with another laugh. 

_“And how many extra jobs is that going to be?”_

_“...It’ll be fine,”_ Tsuzuru says with apprehension, and Sakuya moves closer to tuck himself into Tsuzuru’s body warmth. 

_“I’ll help out and get a job, and then we can both spoil each other,”_ he says, and Tsuzuru can smell the cherry-blossom scented shampoo he uses from this distance. _“Foolproof plan.”_

_“Sure, sure,”_ he says, stepping off the tunnel, and watches as their feet move in perfect unison. _“Next time, maybe.”_

They walk in a comfortable silence to the bus stop, night lights flickering, and smile at each other underneath orange fluorescence. _“I really did enjoy today,”_ Sakuya says, and grins at him. 

_“I’m glad,”_ Tsuzuru says back, and then he finally gets bold for once in his life and kisses Sakuya. It’s just a light peck, but they move back from it and they’re both blushing like middle schoolers. 

_“You’re sweet, Tsuzuru,”_ Sakuya says, moving his hand up to touch his cheek, and pulls him onto the bus. _“Never change.”_

The bus ride back is just as fun, and at some point Sakuya accidentally opens up a window too wide and the entire bus drops to a solid 0 degrees, and they once again become the most hated object of every person over age 50. But in the cold that remains Sakuya scoots closer to him and falls asleep on his shoulder, so the old people can suck it, Tsuzuru thinks, and moves his neck so he’ll be a little more comfortable. 

He drops a kiss onto Sakuya’s forehead, watching the forehead lines smooth out, and drowsily watches the night landscape swoop by as he thinks about how lucky he is to have Sakuya next to him. 

A flower petal flutters in the breeze, the herald of spring, and underneath the stars Tsuzuru dreams of giving Sakuya everything he could want and more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick fic I wrote for one of my best friends, but I hope you enjoyed regardless! Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed, they really make my day and they're what keeps me going. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
